life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Boblem
Boblem is a Half-Elven Druid, part of the party, played by Cat on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Boblem is Level 5. About Boblem Appearance Boblem is a dark-skinned, dark-haired half-elf who stands at 6ft4 inches tall. He is slender and gangly, and has golden eyes.Boblem has tanned, olive skin and freckles on his face. He wears a simple white shirt, blue overalls with a sunflower embroidered on the front and a red neckerchief. He does not wear shoes. Personality Boblem is full of sunshine. Happy, positive and always upbeat, Boblem has a southern drawl and a very unique view of the world. He comes across a little naive at times, but is full of surprises and a very different kind of wisdom. He's friendly, helpful, and very inquisitive, and although there are a lot of things he doesn't know about the world, he's never short of questions to find out. Equipment and Key Possessions Boblem's mage staff looks like a twisted stick, and he uses it to carry his possessions which are tied to the end in a sack. Boblem is able to create lesser health potions, which he refers to as Sweet Tea and claims the recipe was passed on to him by his grandmother. These look different to normal health potions, red with a shimmering glow. Relationships The Party Renard Boblem and Renard get along well, although haven't interacted much. Although, that changes in 1x10 when Boblem, Renard and Astra all have a heart-to-heart talk Renard's room. Boblem calls Renard his friend which flusters but pleases the mercenary, and then shortly after Renard says that no matter what the rest of the Party decide, those three will stay together and Boblem says he would like that. Elyse Boblem and Elyse get along well. Cassian Boblem and Cassian are friendly, with Boblem going to Cassian for answers and advice after learning he might have elven heritage. He turns to Cassian for guidance in 1x09 when confused about the bath salts in the bathhouse. Sariel Sariel and Boblem are friends, and Boblem frequently discusses druidic abilities with her, such as how to turn into various Wild Shapes. Astra Astra and Boblem are close, and Boblem is teaching Astra how to speak Draconic. Other Characters Boblem talks about his mother, who was an elf, and father (presumably human) and his grandparents, who he refers to as Ma and Pa because they raised him, who were not elves. History Background Very little is known about Boblem except that he grew up with his grandparents, and one day his grandma told him to leave the farm and have adventures. Pre-Series Boblem met the others in Farrelstadt, and traveled with them to Mirrortail. After they parted ways at the docks on arrival, Boblem and Sariel spent the day together, meeting the others at the docks the following day and embarking on their adventure. The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they venture into the uncharted Flooded Hills and begin mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continue into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. Technical Information Known Proficiencies and Skills * Speaks Common and Elvish * Able to mix lesser health potions Druid Abilities * Wild Shape Spells Cantrip * Produce Flame * Shape Water 1st Level * Thunderwave 2nd Level * Hold Person * Moonbeam Feats Other Abilities * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters